In drilling wells for oil and gas exploration, understanding the structure and properties of the associated geological formation provides information to aid such exploration. In addition, drilling can be enhanced with systems and methods to detect conductive structures below the earth's surface. The conductive structures can include metal piping used in various drilling techniques, where the positioning of the metal piping can be important to the drilling operation.